Fairytales the Host Style
by sheerio4ever
Summary: All your favourite fairytale with the characters of your favourite couples. Only, you don't have your averages princesses because Mel is feisty and Wanda isn't self-centered... O' Wanda and Jelanie, maybe other couples if requested. I am taking the requests. AU, All Human, One shots.
1. Rapunzel

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: It is basically fairytales based on Host couples. **

**Rapunzel**

**Jared's P.O.V: **

I set out on a journey to find Rapunzel, the girl locked up in a tower that my father wanted me to rescue and marry. I didn't want to marry her though, I mean, number one: I wanted to pick the person I wanted to marry and number two: Rapunzel had been locked up in a tower for the last seventeen years, she was bound to be stupid and a cliché damsel in distress who can't do anything for herself.

I found the twenty foot tower easily. Well, if I couldn't see a twenty foot tower in the distance than I definitely would need glasses now, wouldn't I?

I climbed off my horse and took his reins into my hand. "C'mon Royal, let's go save the princess..." I grumbled, not at all excited that I was going to rescue a poor girl and then be the centre of her devotions.

I spotted the evil witch, Maggie, standing at the tower and calling up to an empty window. I hid behind a bunch of trees. "Have fun!" She cackled before vanishing in a puff of smoke. I waited for a few moments until I was sure that she was gone, and then stepped out to the place that she had previously stood in.

I sighed quietly to myself, before preparing myself for the humiliation of chanting the stupid rhyme that I had to say to catch Rapunzal's attention. If this was the only thing that she responded to, then she must really be a blonde bimbo.

I coughed awkwardly and began my little speech: "_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair. So I can climb the golden stair." _

I prepared myself for a stupid girl to pop her head out of the window and squeal in excitement. Instead I thought I heard a faint laugh. No, that was just my imagination, there was no-one laughing at me.

Still, no-one appeared from the window.

She must be asleep, I decided. Better call again, louder this time.

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair. So I can climb the golden stair." _I tried again, this time no less awkward than before.

I waited again, tapping my foot impatiently off the ground. Still no reply. God, she must be deaf too.

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long -" _I was cut off by laughter and someone shouting down at me from inside the tower.

"Stop it, stop it, you are killing me." A female voice laughed. I could just imagine her, clutching her sides hysterically. Even Rapunzel thought my speech was stupid. Wonderful.

I frowned, not pleased with her reaction. "Are you Rapunzel, the girl locked in the tower? If you are, I'm here to save you!" I announced forcefully. Agitated about the whole situation. The laughter stopped.

"Number one," The girl called sticking her head out of the window a little bit, only so much that I could see half of her face and a glint of reddish-brown hair. "The name is Melanie, Mel if you are my friend - which you're not." I frowned, if this was Melanie, where was Rapunzel?

"Number two," she continued. "My hair is not blonde or long. It happens to be brown and short. And even if it did happen to be twenty foot long, I wouldn't let you touch it with those muddy, disgusting boots." I was pretty sure that she was wrinkling her nose.

"And finally, number three," her head was fully outside the window now. "I don't need you to save me. I can save myself."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? Because as far as I can see you are still up in that tower." I pointed out.

"Pssh, I've only been up here a week and that evil bitch Maggie has kept me under surveillance at all times." She scoffed. "I've just been waiting for her to leave to go shoe shopping and all that other stuff so that I can escape - which you're delaying by making me talk to you."

"You'd swear you were the more important one." I sniped, getting frustrated.

"Well, I am the one looking down on you." She answered back.

This girl was good.

She then looked around and sat down on the window ledge, swinging her legs brazenly up and down, as if she weren't twenty foot in the air and could fall to her death.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered, scared that she was going to fall and break her neck.

"You know how horrible it was being up here for seven days?" Melanie went on. "It was horrific, worse than any of your nightmares. I had to pretend to be a girly girl who didn't know anything beyond her own vanity." She shuddered. "I had to wear make-up and put on a dress." She pointed to the long, purple dress that she had on. "I like the colour though..."

I was just confused.

"Ugh!" She screamed in anger. "I'm starting to like the dress - this is awful!" She wailed. "And that's not even the worse bit," she groaned. "I had to pretend that I had no intentions of escaping this tower and that I was simply going to lean on the window sill all day and wait for my prince charming to come and save me." She spat the words like they were a deadly poison. "I had to act stupid."

"Was it hard?" I asked. I just couldn't resist. I just couldn't bite my tongue and shut the hell up. She glared at me.

"Extremely so, since I have to put up with idiotic, snobby bastards like you." She stood up on the window ledge suddenly.

I was startled by her words, I had actually expected her to cry... you know, like a normal girl. Apparently not.

"What are you doing?" I asked. No answer. She seemed to be feeling her dress and scrunching it up... Riiiiiip!

She had just torn her dress from the ankles to her knees. She crept up to the edge of the tower and wrapped her arms around the side of the window... before climbing down?

I was so surprised that I didn't really comprehend what was happening... until she lost her footing and began to fall. I ran over to the end of the tower to catch her, for no reasons than to be a noble knight of course, and felt the breath being knocked out of me as she fell on top me.

She was lying on me dazed, her head buried into my shoulder, her hands clutching me tight... I rolled her off me as she began to sit up.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled at her. "You just fell from a twenty foot tower you idiot!" She blinked at me slowly before shaking her head.

"I'm the one that fell, but I think you hit your head off the ground when I landed on top of you, because I'm not Jesus Christ."

This girl just kept it coming.

"Do you know how stupid that was!" I continued. "You could have fell and cracked your head open!" I screamed.

"And what were you going to do Mr. Noble? You were going to climb up my hair and then what?" She questioned smartly.

Okay, so I hadn't thought that through but anyway...

"That doesn't matter because I didn't get that far!" I raged at her.

"Fair point." She answered. "But you still wouldn't have known what to do."

"I... I... I would have jumped into those bushes!" I fumed.

"The bushes are brambles. Brambles are thorns. Thorns are sharp. If you had landed head first, there goes your sight and your pretty face." She answered simply.

"And you wouldn't have?" I answered.

"I was actually counting on you to catch me." She said.

"And if I weren't here?"

"I wouldn't have fallen because there would be no annoying distractions." She smiled falsely at me. "I would have lived."

"Geez... Rapunzel sure is annoying..." I grumbled.

"I'm Melanie, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She grinned up at me.

. . .

"This is a nice horse." Melanie mumbled. "What's his name?" She asked, pulling her fingers through Royal's mane.

"Royal." I answered. She snorted. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." She answered meekly. "Stop!" She yelled suddenly.

"What?" I groaned.

"I need to do... ladies business." She turned her body awkwardly to face me.

"Fine..." I groaned, letting out a long breath.

She clambered off the horse and ran behind some trees. I sighed. This girl was irritating, and sarcastic, and risk taking, and beautiful, and ridiculously attractive, and funny, and easy to get along with, and...

"Prince Jared, Your Highness!" A voice cackled evilly. I turned around to face none other than the witch, Maggie. "I heard that you've taken my girl. Where is she?" She demanded, glaring at me. I was pretty sure that if she wanted to she could set me on fire with her eyes.

"Uhh... I didn't take her, she refused to come with me." I answered. It wasn't a lie exactly. Just a half truth.

"Are you so sure about that?" She asked me, walking closer.

"Uh huh." I lost my ability to speak as she got even closer. I couldn't even move.

"Would you like to re-answer that question?" She asked me. I saw something move from the corner of my eye. Melanie was sneaking up behind Maggie with a... thick branch in her hand?

"No."

"Then I shall turn you into a-" BANG! Melanie conked Maggie over the head with the branch.

"Thanks for that." I said to her as Maggie's unconscious body crumpled to the ground.

"You're welcome princess." She smirked.

"Princess?"

"Well I rescued you so I'm the prince." She answered.

"Talk about gender bending..." I grumbled.

I helped her back onto the horse and off we rode again, into, well... the sunset. And two years later we got married.

**A/N: Requests for your favourite fairytales are being taken :) Just leave them in a review or a PM. **


	2. Cinderella

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/ N: This is for Blue Rose Ink and finewithbeingateennot. Thanks for reviewing and requesting guys :) **

**Cinderella. **

**Wanda's P .O.V: **

I threw myself on top of my bed, exhausted from another day's work, and listened quietly to the sound of my own breathing and the heavy snores of my stepmother and stepsisters. It was quite uncomforting really, but over time, it had slowly become an annoying habit, an unavoidable ritual.

I was Wanda, daughter of the late Duke of England, a close friend of the king's. After his death, my stepmother and her two kids had somehow inherited everything my father owned, and I was left with nothing. In the house that I once lived in for free, and in style, I now had to earn my keep, and lived in the servants quarters. Every day from nine in the morning until nine at night, I did my chores. It was hard, bitter work, but somehow I managed to keep a smile on my face, mainly because I didn't want my "family" to see me beaten down. That and it seemed unnatural not to wear a smile on my face.

I got up slowly and peeled off the thin sheets that were supposed to be blankets. I didn't see the resemblance. I sighed and sat down, unpinning my hair slowly, knowing that I'd have to be up for half past seven yet again tomorrow, if I wanted some time to myself. I slumped down on the pillow and dragged the blankets over me, and closed my eyes...

It felt like that I hadn't gotten much sleep when Wes and Lily cheerfully broke into my room.

"Rise and shine Wanda!" They cried out, pulling the blankets off me. Lily and Wes were other servants around here, and they were also my best friends. They woke me up every single morning with the same smile on their faces, and the same cheerful smile. How they managed to do it really, I had no idea.

"Morning guys..." I mumbled, dragging myself out of the bed and taking the offered damp rag they gave me to wipe my face. Those two were the reason that my transition into the hard-working life was a little bit easier.

"We'll leave you get dressed in peace Wanda," Lily said, hugging me, while flicking her long braid over her shoulder, hitting Wes square in the face with it. "Oh my!" She cried, covering her mouth with her face. "I am so sorry, are you okay?!"

Wes covered an eye with his left hand. "No! I'm dying." He cried dramatically, mock falling to the floor. "The pain! Oh, the pain! There is only one thing that can heal me!"

Lily kneeled down next to him, obviously confused to whether he was joking or not. I stifled my giggles with my hands.

"What?" She asked.

"You must kiss me..." he whispered dramatically, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down towards him, kissing her gently. I looked away, not wishing to intrude on their privacy. Also, I was a little bit jealous, I hadn't even had my first kiss yet, nevermind the fact that I had no-one who loved me in that way.

**Ian's P.O.V: **

"What do you mean 'get married'!" I cried to my parents. I was only twenty, why did I need to get married. Granted Kyle got married at eighteen, but he had a girlfriend that he loved. I didn't.

"I thought that it was pretty self-explanatory little brother." Kyle laughed from the other side of the room with his wife, Jodi.

"We are arranging a ball for you next week," my mother clapped her hand in obvious joy. "There you will pick a girl to marry - and you'll have plenty of eligible ladies to choose from."

"Must I?" I groaned.

"Yes." My father answered firmly. "It is about time Ian."

"...what if I don't pick anyone?" I asked testily.

"Then we'll pick someone for you." He answered.

**Wanda's P.O.V:**

"Wanda! Wanda!" I heard my stepsisters cackle as they called my name. I had taken up the habit of referring to everything they did as witchlike.

"Yes Lacey, yes Sharon?" I asked, feeling glum but not letting it show. That would only give them satisfaction, and I wanted to try and avoid that at all costs.

"Look what we have!" They waved an envelope in front of my face in delight, as if the envelope contained something special that was supposed to pain me.

"Umm... that's nice?" I questioned, really not sure what my reaction was supposed to be.

"It's an invitation to the Masquerade Ball that the King and Queen are holding for their son, to find him an eligible wife." Sharon explained to me, an evil smile on her face.

"I thought that Prince Kyle was married?" I asked.

"Not Prince Kyle, you stupid girl," Maggie had waltzed into the room. "Don't you know anything? It's for Prince Ian." At his name, I felt a stab of pain in my heart, and the three witches knew that and all.

"And look Wanda!" Lacey cackled. "It is addressed to _us_, not you." Actually the invitation said to any young, single ladies...

"Actually," I interrupted. "It is addressed to me too. I am young, younger that you two, and I'm single."

"Ahh yes," Maggie sent me a wicked smile. "But you aren't a lady, are you? You are a servant. And it will be you who has the pleasure of making the girls look fabulous that evening." And with that she walked out of the room, delighting in the fact that she had actually hurt me. Her daughters followed after her. I thought I saw Sharon shoot me a sympathetic look, but it was gone as soon as it had come, and her face had hardened again.

. . .

That night I slumped down on my bed, disheartened after the news I'd received. This was it. They actually got to me. I felt sick at the thought of having to dress them up all fancy on Saturday. I started to cry.

You see, I had known Ian when I was a little girl. When my daddy was still alive, and Maggie nowhere near being introduced into my life. Ian and I had been great friends, getting into all kinds of mischief together. Well... more so him than me. And then there was Kyle, the most troublesome of us all, he had scared me a lot, what with him being a good few years older than us.

After my dad had died, Ian had remained loyal to me, visiting me every day and trying to cheer me up. Only after my stepmother demoted my status to a servant, he stopped visiting. I never saw or heard from him again.

And now he was going to get married.

**Ian's P.O.V: **

I didn't want to get married. Not at all. I used to love a girl when I was younger, loved her with all my heart and soul, she was absolutely amazing. But then her father died, and shortly after she disappeared. I never could find her, never could track her down. Her stepmother, and her two stepsisters, had told me that she had run away, without so much as a note, and was staying with some distant relative of theirs. They also gave me the heartbreaking news that Wanda would not be coming back.

Years later, and I was still hopelessly in love. Some days I thought that I saw her, around the grounds of the mansion that her stepfamily lives in, but I always discarded the thought. It wasn't her, just my mind playing tricks on me.

And no matter how soppy it sounded, I only wanted to marry her. Everyone else could go to hell.

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

It was the dreaded day, Saturday morning, and in a few short hours I would be helping my two sisters, and Maggie, get adorned in jewellery and dressed up in silk. I felt like I was going to throw up. But for now, I was lugging fresh water from the well to the kitchen.

"Hello Wanda." Burns, the stable-hand, winked at me. I suspected that he had a small crush on me, confirmed by Lily, but the feelings were unrequited. As stupid as it was, I had feelings for a prince, that I hadn't seen in four years.

"Hello Burns." I smiled pleasantly. I did like Burns, just not in the way he wanted.

"Bernard!" I heard Joe, another stable-hand, shriek.

"I'd help you carry 'em, but Joe's calling." He grinned. "See ya around Wanda."

"Bye Burns." I waved, sloshing a bit of water over myself. Oh well, at least it was getting a bit of a wash.

. . .

I had dolled the three girls up, and they were now jumping in the horse drawn carriage that would take them to the Ball. I hid inside as they left.

"Finally the witch and two bitches are gone." Wes sighed in relief. "I thought that I'd never get an evening to myself.

"Agreed," I sighed. "Want to find Lily and jump on their beds?" But Wes didn't get time to answer because Lily burst through the door.

"Come on Wanda!" She screamed excitedly, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me to the door.

"Looks like she thought of it before us." I told Wes.

"Thought of what? You know, it doesn't matter. Come on Wanda, your fairy godmother awaits!"

. . .

"How many times to I have to tell you," I heard a strange male voice in the kitchen. "I'm not a bleedin' doggy treat. Now shoo!" It wasn't a voice that I had ever heard before. Lily burst through the doors and Wes pushed me in, eager to get a look. I didn't see anything as I tumbled to the ground.

"Look Wanda!" Lily shrieked. "It's your fairy godmother!"

"Godfather." The man corrected.

I looked up. There stood a man, with a weather-beaten face, and a sparkling suit.

"Hey darlin', I'm Jeb. You must be Wanda."

. . .

I stood in front of the mirror, that Lily had provided, and admired myself in the mirror for the first time in ages.

My shabby grey dress and grey apron had disappeared, and I was now wearing an beautiful, red, ruffled silk gown. My hair was done up elegantly and there was a red, sequined eye mask perched on my nose.

"Looks like my work here is done. Only thing is that the magic fades at midnight and you'll be back to being a servant." Jeb grinned. "Have fun."

**Ian's P.O.V: **

I had been at the Ball for only an hour and I already wanted to leave. It was a disaster. Every girl I danced with annoyed me to no end, and didn't compare to a particular persons beauty...

I sighed.

"Are you okay sir?" The girl I was dancing with now, asked.

"Yes," I answered stiffly. "I'm perfect. I'm dancing with a gorgeous girl, why wouldn't I be?" She stifled a giggle with her hand. She was wearing a black gown with colourful dashes here and there. It was certainly... striking to say the least.

"Oh sir, you honour me too much." I wanted to drop her on the floor at this stage to be honest. "But," she glanced over at someone longingly. "I'm sorry to say that I have my suitor picked out. This is no more than a dance." I nearly collapsed with relief, but I played along to be polite.

"Oh, who is the lucky man, if I be as bold to ask?"

"Eustace Smith," she smiled. "The town's doctor." Oh yes, Doc.

"Maybe you should go and dance with him," I suggested. "He seems a little bit lonely."

"Ahh yes," her eyes sparkled in delight. "I guess I should." And with that she pecked me on cheek and disappeared into the crowd. I saw a women glaring at her from the back, her mother I guessed, but I don't think she really cared.

Then the doors burst open to reveal only the most beautiful girl in the world. I was automatically drawn towards her. I must have a dance with this girl.

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

I walked to the door, and not to be big-headed or anything, but I swear that everybody's eyes turned to me. At an instant, the Prince, Ian, was at my side.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered, holding out my hand. And we danced.

. . .

Ian had danced with me for the remainder of the night, much to most other people's jealousy. It edging dangerously close to midnight though, and I would be forced to leave soon.

"Prince Ian," I whispered in his ear. "Do you remember me?" He looked at me, and I thought, I really thought that he had remembered. But he shook his head.

"Did we meet before tonight? I knew that I knew you from somewhere." He smiled slightly.

For some unknown reason, tears filled my eyes. "Okay. Well... I've got to go."

**Ian's P.O.V: **

And she fled from my arms. A flash of blonde curls tumbling down her back. Wanda.

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

I ran out of the castle as fast as my legs could take me. Which wasn't very fast considering that I was in heels. Apparently they were made from glass, which I thought was ridiculous and impractical. I kicked the shoes off. One smashed, and the other tumbled down the stairs slowly.

"Wait!" I thought I heard someone call, but knowing that my face was tear-stained, and that the magic was going to wear off soon, I just continued running.

**Ian's P.O.V: **

"So Ian, have you decided the lucky girl?" My mother asked the next morning, gliding into the dining room, my father at her side.

"Yes," I decided. "And she owns this shoe."

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

I lay on my bed moodily, sadness consuming me. He didn't remember me... He didn't remember me...

I heard some commotion from outside and then a voice. "Wanda dearest, are you in there?" Since when did Maggie call me dearest?

"Umm... yes?" I answered.

"Good." And I heard a key in the lock being turned. I ran to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried. "Let me out!"

"The prince is looking for you." I heard Lacey sneer. "Unfortunately, he isn't going to find you. But he can have me." She cackled.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me out!"

. . .

An hour later my throat was sore and I had given up.

"Wanda?" I lifted my head from the floor. It was Sharon.

"What do you want?" I whispered. "To rub it in?"

"No, of course not." Sharon answered. "I'm here to let you out." I heard a key being inserted into the door. "Everyone deserves a chance in love, like Eustace and I." She started to turn the key. "I am so sorry for the way-"

"Just shut-up." I sighed, irritated. "At this stage I don't really care." She shut up and opened the door. "Thank-you so much!" I screamed as I fled into the sitting room, just as the door opened. Ian entered.

"Wanda!" He cried.

"Ian!" I replied, running into his arms.

. . .

Later that week we were married. Lily was my new personal maid - not that she did much more than gossip to me. Wes was set free, as well as the other servants. Sharon was happily engaged to Eustace, and Lacey and Maggie were sent to work for none other than my fairy godmother, I mean, godfather, Jeb.

Everything was perfect.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This is for finewithbeingateennot. Thanks so much for reviewing and requesting :) **

**Red Riding Hood. **

**Mel's P.O.V: **

Today, I was going to visit my grandmother, who was ill in bed. I didn't really want to go, but my mother had to go to the town to do some shopping, and I was the only one free enough to go. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my grandmother, but there are other things that I'd much rather be doing than giving my frail, sick grandmother cookies and flowers. For example, I could be hanging out with my friends.

"Wear your red cloak, it's cold outside." My mother told me, as I peeked into the basket full of treats.

"Can't I wear my black one?" I moaned. "It is so much softer, and it's not as itchy."

"No." My mother snapped. "Your grandmother knitted you that cloak last Christmas, and you hardly ever wear it. Besides, it will make her happy that you have decided to wear it."

"Why do I have to go anyway?" I complained. "Why can't Jamie go? I want to go and hang out with Wanda!"

"Jamie is with his dad selling milk today remember?" She told me, rolling her eyes. "Now, for the love of God, will you please put on the cloak and go visit your grandmother?"

"Fine..." I huffed moodily, slinging the cloak around my shoulders. It clashed horribly with my purple dress. I grabbed the wicker basket, and hung it off the crook of my arm. I headed to the door.

"Give her my love, and stick to the path!" My mother called after me. I ignored her and closed the door, slamming it shut.

. . .

I took the forest trail to my grandmother's house, ignoring my mother's advice. The forest trail was shorter, and it had the most beautiful wild flowers growing absolutely everywhere. There were daisies, honeysuckle, primroses, violets, buttercups - and more!

I skipped through the grassy floor, stopping every once in awhile to smell the flowers and perhaps pick a bunch of them, stashing them in my basket. The only downside was that whenever I opened the basket to slip in the flowers, the delicious scent of baked goods wafted up my nose, making me instantly hungry. So I took a various item to nibble on, while making my way through the tree trunks.

As I fought my way through the newest clump of brambles and trees, unsnagging my cloak from the branches, I spotted a dandelion. I made my way towards it, bent down, and picked it up. I turned around sharply, happily at my discovery, and blew it, making a wish, right into someone's face...

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I cried, not seeing who I had injured, while they were frantically rubbing their eyes.

"I think so..." He answered in his deep voice. I looked through my eyelashes. This guy was pretty cute...

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before?" I asked curiously.

"My name's Jared." He answered. "How about you?"

"Melanie." I said. "Are your eyes okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled, his smile was all white and toothy, like none other that I had ever seen before. It was pretty infectious too, because I suddenly found myself grinning.

"Here," I dug around in the basket, trying to distinguish a flower from a cookie. "Take this as a sorry gift."

"Thanks." He put it onto his shirt pocket. "I'll save it for later."

"What are you doing around here anyways? Like I said before, I haven't seen you around." I asked, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger flirtatiously.

"Oh, I'm new around here. I got a job as a woodcutter." Jared told me. "What about you?"

"I'm just visiting my grandmother - I decided to take a shortcut." I informed him. "I must be getting on actually, or my mother will kill me." I smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you, see you around."

"You too," he replied as I started to walk away. "Oh, and Mel!" I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Be careful, I heard that they are wolves and that sort around here." He warned.

"I will," I answered, waving at him as he disappeared into the trees.

. . .

I was half way to my grandmother's house, went I stopped for a small rest, grabbing a cookie out of the basket and munching on it.

"Why hello there..." I heard someone say. I stood up and turned around hastily, whipping my head from side to side trying to spot the person who had spoken. Sure enough there was a wolf, standing on his two hind legs, leaning against a tree.

"Hi." I answered nervously. He stepped forward, coming down on all fours like a normal wolf. Of course, he wasn't exactly normal if he could talk now, was he?

"What is a pretty little girl like you, doing out here all on your own?" He asked, walking circles around where I stood.

"That," I said coolly. "Is none of your business."

"Hold up, hold up," he grinned. "I was only trying to be friendly." I eyed him coldly. "I'm Kyle." He introduced.

"Melanie." I answered shortly, making a move to go.

"Hey, where you going so fast?" Kyle bounded after me.

"As far as possible from you, that's for sure." I retorted, wishing that he'd just leave me alone, before I felt the urge to strangle him.

"Why?" He asked, grinning again, this time wider, showing off his full set of fangs. "Isn't it unladylike and rude?"

"Never said that I was polite or a lady." I answered, continuing to walk. "Now leave me alone, before I get my grandmother after you with a gun." And with that I left him alone in the clearing.

**Kyle's P.O.V: **

That girl sure was feisty, I like her... she must be Old Lady Stryder's granddaughter. She must be heading there now. And I know for a fact, that Old Lady Stryder doesn't own a gun.

I ran all the way to Old Lady Stryder's house, taking a different route to the girl in the red cloak, and outrunning her to the house. I opened the door, not bothering to knock. I walked right into the old lady's bedroom, where she was sleeping. I grabbed her quickly, shoving a gag into her mouth and locked her in her very own cupboard. I returned to the bedroom and looked around, what could I do to fool that red cloaked girl?

Aha... I had an idea.

**Melanie's P.O.V: **

At last, I finally reached my grandmother's house, and I opened the door easily. I stepped into the house, and walked over to her bedroom, not bothering to take off my coat. As soon as I looked at the person lying in the bed, I knew that it wasn't my grandmother. Recognising the person, who was dressed up in my grandmother's clothes, as Kyle, the wolf from earlier on. He must really be stupid if he thought that I would fall for this, but nevertheless I decided to play along.

"Hello grandmother." I said, stepping in the bedroom at last.

"Oh hello dear..." Kyle answered in a weak, throaty voice. Pathetic. Had he even thought this through? Because he was certainly doing an awful job of imitating my grandmother.

"Oh Grandmother," I sighed in mock shock, getting closer. "What big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with, my dear." Kyle croaked. I had to stop a smile of amusement from spreading on my face.

"Oh Grandmother," I exclaimed again. "What big ears you have!"

"All the better to hear you with, my dear." Kyle answered, grinning widely. I knew what I was supposed to say next: 'what big teeth you have!' and Kyle would happily reply with: 'all the better to eat you with!' but was I ever the one to do the expected?

"Oh Grandmother," I repeated for the final time. "What a big fake you are!" And with that Kyle jumped out of the bed, snapping at me. I threw the basket at his head, in an attempt to hurt him. He didn't even flinch, he only picked up my basket and rooted around inside it for goodies to eat.

"What?" He growled, shaking the basket onto the bed and only finding flowers. I guess I must have eaten all the cookies earlier... Oops.

He lunged at me angrily, he was probably hungry, and I let out a terrified scream. "Help!"

**Jared's P.O.V: **

I hummed a tune while swinging my axe rhythmically. I couldn't get that girl, Melanie, from out of my head...

A sharp, precise scream broke me out of my daydream and I grabbed my axe, running towards the sound. Someone was in trouble, and it was up to me to save them.

**Melanie's P.O.V: **

I screamed again as Kyle got closer and closer, and then I swung my fist at him, knocking him out, before I even knew what I was doing. I stared down at his unconscious body in shock.

"What's going on!" I heard somebody shout. "Who's in trouble!" I turned around to see Jared inside the sitting room with his axe.

"In here!" I called. He rushed in, and looked at the unconscious wolf on the floor.

"Did you do that?" He asked, gaping at me.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry..." he muttered.

"Now, go get rid of him while I go find my grandmother. She's ought to be around here somewhere."

. . .

"Thank God that you are alright Melanie dear!" My grandmother exclaimed. "I really must lock my door. Thank-you for the flowers dear, I'm sure this young man will escort you home." I nodded, looking shyly at Jared.

"Don't be shy," he teased. "You just knocked out a thirteen stone wolf."

And that is how it all began.

**A/N: Don't forget to review / PM me if you have any requests :) **


	4. The Princess and the Pea

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This is for Blue Ink Rose, thanks for reviewing and requesting. **

**Princess and the Pea. **

**Lily's P.O.V: **

It was raining very heavily outside, it was stormy weather, and I was drenched. I stood beside my carriage horses, trying my best to sooth and calm down the horses, while the coachman was attempting to fix the wheel of my carriage. Whatever he was doing though, wasn't exactly working, because I was pretty sure that we had been out in this rain for about an hour, and I felt a cold coming on.

"Achooo!" I sneezed delicately.

"Oh Princess Lily, are you alright?" The coachman asked, turning towards me. Great, I was delaying his process of fixing the wheel.

"Couldn't be better," I answered, sneezing again.

"My, my, we must get you somewhere warm and dry!" He cried. "Look, there is a castle only five minutes from here, why don't you seek shelter while I see if I can find someone to help me fix the wheel." I just nodded miserably.

. . .

I reached the castle five minutes later, even more soaked if that were possible. I reached the gate, where surprisingly the guards let me in, I guess they felt sorry for me. I knocked on the door, one, two, three taps.

"Who's there?" I heard somebody ask.

"A princess seeking shelter." I answered, shivering. The door opened a crack. "Come on in."

**The Queen's P.O.V: **

"Oh my!" I cried when I saw the state of the poor girl standing outside the door. I didn't really know if she was a princess or not, but I would help her anyway. "You are soaked to the bone. What brings you here, all wet and cold?"

"My carriage broke down..." she whispered. "Five minutes away from here."

"I'll send someone out to help." My husband answered.

"Thank-you," she gave a small, endearing smile.

"Come with me dear," I called. "Let's get you some dry clothes and a warm bath."

. . .

I left the girl to soak in the bath, Lily she said her name was, and rooted through my wardrobe for some small clothes. I also called in my servant. It was time to find out if Lily really was a real princess.

"Edward, bring me fifteen featherdowns, and thirty blankets, and about twenty mattresses." I ordered. "And one pea."

**Wes' P.O.V: **

I met Princess Lily at supper time, and she was truly amazing. She wasn't a normal, snobbish princess at all. She laughed, and smiled, and had wonderful conversations. I liked her, I really liked her.

"Mother," I said after supper while Lily was talking to my father about something or other. "I think she is the one, the one I want to marry."

You see, recently I had gone searching the world for a princess to marry, but none of them I really liked. They were all too snobbish and selfish, and just not someone that I wanted to be my queen. I would probably end up strangling them... but Lily, she was different.

"I know," my mother whispered back. "I am conducting a test to find out whether she is a real princess or not." I just nodded, not sure what she even on about. Who knew half of the time with my mother?

"Princess Lily?" I called. She turned around and smiled at me. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" She nodded shyly.

**Lily's P.O.V: **

I accompanied Prince Wes into the palace gardens, now that the rain had stopped. However nasty the rain was to me, it was certainly beautiful now. It had left beautiful, sparkling water drops everywhere.

"Tell me about you Lily." Wes asked, smiling at me.

"What more is there to tell?" I answered, smiling back at him.

"Like... what's your favourite colour?" He laughed.

"Oh, how personal..." I laughed with him. When we stopped, I answered though. "It's white."

"Makes sense." He smiled at me.

"How?" I asked, pleasantly surprised that it did make sense.

"White is a pretty colour, and pretty ladies have pretty favourite colours." I blushed.

"What's yours?" I mumbled.

"Blue."

"Typical." I grinned.

. . .

It was time for bed and the queen led me to one of the many guest rooms. The room was lovely and simple, while the bed towered above any other that I had ever seen. It had about fifteen featherdowns and even more blankets, not even to mention the mattresses! How was I supposed to get up there?

"Umm... that's a really big bed," I said uneasily.

"Yes, really comfortable I heard!" The queen answered, clapping her hands. "There's a ladder to get up." She pointed to the ladder leading up to the bed. I started to climb the ladder and jumping onto the bed. Comfortable? Yeah right, the mattress was all lumpy.

. . .

"How did you sleep last night dear?" The queen asked me the morning afterwards.

"Awful," I yawned. "I was tossing and turning all night."

"Wonderful!" The queen cried.

"What?" I yawned.

"You must really be a princess!" She cried. "You have extremely delicate senses!" I just stared at her astonished. "I put a pea under the bottom mattress," she explained.

"Huh?" I asked angrily. I stood up and grabbed my cloak, walking out of there. Lunatics.

"Wait! Princess Lily!" Wes cried behind me. "I am so, so, so sorry for what my mother did. Please don't leave!" He begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"I love you!" He cried. "Please marry me and be my wife."

"..." I hesitated, but I did like Wes, I really did. "Okay," I smiled shyly.


	5. Goldilocks and the Three Bears

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This is for my sister Sandra, who insisted that we write this one. **

**Goldilocks and the Three Bears. **

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

"Why do you have to go to work?" I asked Ian, begging him to stay at home with me.

"For money, that gives us food, that we need to live." Ian laughed, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, don't get too bored without me." I just pouted .

As soon as Ian was out the front door, I sighed and got up. "Time to go exploring Wanda," I told myself, staring at the forest out of my back window.

I walked out the back door and into the forest, I saw many beautiful, wonderful things. Wild flowers, berries and small, adorable animals. Soon I came to a small cottage. These must be my new neighbours! I knocked on the door with a cheery smile on my face, eager to make some new friends. The door swung open, and my curiosity took over me. I walked into the house.

"Hello?" I called. I entered the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge on the table. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten any breakfast, I was too busy trying to convince Ian to stay at home with me.

As far as I could tell there was no-one here. They surely wouldn't mind if I took a bit of their porridge would they...? No, I couldn't take their porridge, that would be selfish and mean. But... Ian said that it was okay to be selfish sometimes, didn't he?

I sat down at the table and sat there for a moment, incase somebody appeared and got angry at me for eating their food. When nobody came, I figured that I was in the clear. I dipped the spoon into the first bowl of porridge, feeling guilty, but nevertheless put the spoon into my mouth.

"Ugh!" I spat the porridge out. "Too hot!" I spluttered and coughed until my eyes stopped watering, and my throat stopped burning.

I grabbed the second bowl of porridge, putting a small spoon into my mouth. "Ugh!" I groaned after swallowing the lumpy, sweet mess. "Too sweet and cold!"

I picked up the third bowl of porridge, I blew on the spoon with caution. I put it into my mouth. "Mmm, just right," I moaned. "Maybe I'll just have a little more," I thought. Pretty soon the whole bowl was gone.

I started to explore the house a little more, finding a messy sitting room, with three very different chairs. I sat into the biggest one. "Ouch, too hard..." I mumbled.

I got up and sat into another chair, it didn't look hard thankfully. I sat down, and sank into it. "Ahh!" I cried. "Too soft!" I was practically wrestling with the chair trying to get out of it. It was like quick sand. "Help!" I yelped.

When I finally got out of the death trap called a chair, I fell into the wooden one, leaning back against it. "Ahh, just right..." Well it was, until I leaned back too far and I tumbled backwards off the chair as it toppled down, and one of the legs broke off.

"Oh no!" I gasped, horrified at what I had done. I rooted around in the drawers, looking for glue. I managed to find some superglue in the drawer, and I quickly got to fixing the chair. I wiped a hand across my brow in relief. "Thank God... huh?" I couldn't get my hand off my head. "Oh no!" I squealed. "This cannot be happening!"

I raced into the kitchen and looked for a bowl, I picked up a glass one, dropping it from its weight, and the fact that I only had one hand. "No!" I moaned, this was going from bad to worse. I grabbed one that looked like plastic, and I quickly ran the hot water tap, filling it with soap and hot water.

I soaked my hand, and forehead, in the bowl, wetting a good bit of my hair. I started to peel my hand away, and Jesus Christ it was sore... When I had finally freed my hand, and cleaned up after myself, clearing the glass from the floor. I looked into the mirror, and saw that I had a massive, red handprint on my head. Wonderful.

Suddenly tired, I made my way upstairs, where I found two bedrooms. One had two single beds pushed together and the other had one single bed. I went into the room with the two beds first.

I picked the plain-looking one, and I lay on it. It was hard and lumpy! "Too hard," I groaned, rolling onto the second, more feminine bed. Once again I sunk into it. "What is wrong with this house?" I yelled. "Too soft!" I once again fought my way out of the bed's monstrous grip.

I went into the other room, exhausted. I lay down on the bed. "Just right..." I sighed, and I was out like a light.

**Mel's P.O.V: **

"That," I growled at Jared. "Is the last time that you talk me into dressing up in anything with you!" I pulled the bear's head off my own head, my hair going everywhere.

"Hey!" Jared defended. "I thought we looked pretty cool." He had taken off his own bear head too. "The costumes were awesome, and everyone else thought the idea of the three bears was cool. And they thought that we looked very realistic."

"Yeah, a little too realistic." I hissed. "If you didn't notice, we just got chased by hunters. Never again Jared Howe, don't you agree Jamie?"

There was a muffled sound and I turned around to face my brother, who was desperately trying to get his own bear head costume off. "Here, let me help..." I sighed, yanking his head off sharply to reveal Jamie.

"Sorry Jared," Jamie answered, gasping for air. "I'm with Mel on this one."

"Traitor..." Jared grumbled. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to something in the distance. "Hey buddy! What do you think you are doing, copying our costumes!" The bear that Jared had spotted, bared its teeth.

"Jared honey," I whispered. "That's a real bear."

"Run!" Jamie screamed.

. . .

"Now I'm all for banning Jared from picking activities." Jamie panted, lying on the ground.

"Agreed." I said, sitting on the ground, exhausted.

"I don't think I even want to anymore after what just happened." Jared admitted, leaning on a tree. "Let's just go home." We all put our heads back on, and headed home.

. . .

"Hey," I shouted. "Does it look like someone has been in here?" I asked, keeping my bear head on. Jared nodded.

"Probably the bear coming to track us down." Jared shivered. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not the bear." I said in exasperation.

"Hey!" Jared groaned. "Someone has been eating my porridge."

"What? Don't be stupid Jared." I said walking over to the table. "Hey! Someone has been eating my porridge too!"

"Someone ate all my porridge..." Jamie said sadly.

"It's the bear!" Jared squeaked, jumping up onto the table.

"Jared, bears don't eat with spoons..." I said rolling my eyes once again. "Come on, let's investigate."

"You are too like your Uncle Jeb for your own good..." Jared moaned, not wanting to investigate at all.

We entered the sitting room. "Someone has been sitting on my chair!" Jared bellowed.

"What? Jared, how can you tell?" I asked.

"I have these feelings," Jared told me, totally serious.

"Whatever..." I sighed. "Hey! Someone has been sitting on my chair too!"

"You have those feelings too?" Jared asked.

"Yes Jared, I have those crazy feelings too." I answered.

"Really?"

"No you idiot, there is a person shaped mark in my chair!"

"Oh..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Someone broke my chair," Jaime said sadly, pointing to the chair which was turned over, a leg half hanging off. "But as least they tried to fix it." He pointed to the superglue on the floor.

"We have superglue?" Jared asked. "Since when? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We didn't tell you," Jamie said. "Because last time you glued Mel and I together."

"Oh yeah..." Jared muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Bedrooms?" I ask.

"Way ahead of you!" Jamie called from the stairs.

Jared and I walked into our room.

"The covers are all messed!" Jared cried.

"No shit Sherlock..." I groaned, just as I heard someone scream.

We raced to get to Jamie's room, as a small blonde girl ran into us. She screamed again, terrified, and ran down the stairs.

"What was she so scared of?" Jared asked.

"Our bear costumes." I answered.

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

I ran back to my house, where Ian was waiting.

"Have fun exploring honey?" He asked.

"No," I cried. "It was awful..."

**A/N: Requests are welcomed. And yes, I have had experiences (bad experiences) with superglue. I glued my tights to my leg and my finger to my phone... it is sore, I'll tell you that much. **


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This is for seams (guest), thanks for reviewing and requesting. **

**In this, Wanda is... definitely OOC. **

**Beauty and the Beast: **

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

I heard a knock on the door and sighed irritably, who would be knocking on the door at this time in the night. I put down my book, marking the page and stood up. I should have turned off the main light, and just turned on the lamp. Then nobody would think that I was awake, or home.

I opened the front door, leaving in the cold and rain. At the door stood an old lady, with a sopping cloak, and a basket. She looked up and me, and gave me a crack-toothed smile. "I'm looking for shelter," she begged. "Surely you are kind-hearted enough to give me shelter for the night."

Now, I considered myself pretty kind and willing to do things for people, but there are times when you just have to draw the line. You do not let strange old women into your house at the dead of night. Too many bad things are likely to happen.

"Umm... I'm sorry," I murmured guiltily. "I don't house strangers. I can lend you a horse to take you up into the village to stay at an inn though." I'd take her up myself, but the villagers generally didn't like me.

"Shelter!" She shrieked. "Shelter!" I backed away from her as she started to cackle. "I shall curse you!" She cried. "Your life shall hang on this rose, and as soon as all the rose petals wither and fall, you shall die too. Unless you can find true love!" And with that she turned into a puff of smoke. Well that, I decided, explained a lot. She was a witch.

I slammed the door close, the witch's cackle and curse spinning in my head. I grabbed the rose, and stared at it horrified. I spun around and looked into the mirror, where too shining rings had been placed around my eyes... I was a monster.

"Ma'am?" Sunny said quietly. I turned around to face her. We had the same eyes.

. . .

**Ian's P.O.V: **

I rolled my eyes as Kyle told me all about his latest invention. None of them had actually worked, and I had little faith that this one would. "...So I'm going to the fair to try and sell the idea, I'll be gone all weekend. Okay?" I looked up at my brother in surprise.

"All weekend?"

"Well the fair is going to be held all weekend, and I need buyers, don't I?" Kyle answered, jiggling some nuts and bolts of his machine. "I'm leaving tonight and I'll be back Monday morning."

"And you're just going to leave me here? All on my own?" I exclaimed.

"Well, unless you want me to call Jodi to babysit you, but she might be a little angry that you are ruining her girl's only weekend.."

"No," I groaned. "I can take care of myself."

"That's the spirit!" Kyle cheered. "I'll see you later, have fun with Jared!" And with that he opened the door, and shooed me out of the house.

"Rude," I spat at the closed door, and turned around.

"It's rude to walk to your house and bring Mel along? Wow Ian, sorry, I never knew," Jared teased. Okay, I hadn't known that he was there.

"Walk," I hissed and stuck my tongue out at the window from where Kyle was waving at me cheerfully.

. . .

"Ian! Ian!" I heard someone behind me shout. I groan internally. Did Lacey ever leave me alone.

"Hi Lacey," I greeted as Melanie tried to hide her giggles and failed. "What are you laughing at Melanie?" I asked, eyeing her coolly, daring her to laugh again.

"Umm..." she mumbled. "Jared was telling me... a joke." She announced.

"You want to tell me that joke?" I said, knowing full well that Jared didn't tell Mel any kind of joke.

"Umm... if I tell you, you'll never forgive me for... ruining your innocence?" She asked, unsure.

"Okay, leave me out of it," I groaned, knowing that Melanie would be able to pull a dirty joke out of her in a split second. And I'd rather not hear it.

"Ian!" Lacey whined, still trying to get my attention. "Where are you going?"

"Library," I answered, spotting my favourite shop in the distance. "I'll be back in a minute, I just need to pick up something." If I were lucky, maybe Jeb would leave me escape out the back entrance.

"Oh... okay," she grinned. "I'll be waiting here for you when you get back!"

"Wonderful," I muttered under my breath. "Just what I wanted..."

. . .

When I arrived home, Kyle had already left. He left me a note on the table, with some money, and promised that he'd be back by Monday. One could only hope that he'd keep his word. My phone rang, and I answered it.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Gary Weatherfield," the person on the other side of the line said. "I'm just wondering where your brother Kyle is?" I stared at the phone, confused. "It's just I have a stall here, saved for him, but he hasn't arrived yet. Is he just running late, or has something come up?"

"I... I don't know," I answered. "He left hours ago, he should be there by now. He's probably just gotten lost."

"Probably," the voice on the other side, Gary, said. "I'll hold the stall for him until tomorrow anyway. Bye!" And with that, Gary hung up.

I immediately dialled Kyle's number, and was surprised when there was no answer. Kyle always answered his phone - even when he was driving. Which he really shouldn't, but you know, it's Kyle...

I tried his phone again... and again... and again, to no avail. Kyle would not pick up his phone. That's when I started to get a bit worried. I picked up the car keys - Kyle had taken the jeep so that he'd have more room to store his inventions - and hopped in. Something bad could have happened to my brother - but what?

I drove around the area for ages, and was just about to give up when I spotted smoke in the distance. I got out of the car and walked towards it. It was a jeep. Kyle's jeep to be specific.

"Kyle!" I screamed, desperately hoping that this was some mad illusion. I ran towards the jeep, and yanked open the door. Ignoring the fact that the metal of the handle had burnt my hand. I searched inside, but there was no sign of Kyle, and his inventions were the items causing the smoke. There were smothering.

I looked up and wondered where Kyle could have gone. There was a big house in front of me, and I wondered why someone would live out here, what was the point? No civilisation, and probably regular attacks from wolves.

As I neared the house, I saw that it was decayed. It would have looked abandoned if it weren't for the fact that there was a wonderful, blooming garden, that was very neat and in no way a mess.

I walked up the gravel path towards the house, and shivered as I thought I heard a wolf howl. I got to the door, reached for the knocker, and was just about to knock, when the door flung open. But there was nobody there.

I stepped cautiously inside, and looked around. It was pretty much empty. "Who are you?" A voice asked from behind me. My heart leapt into my mouth and I swung around violently. I came face to face with a small girl, who was looking up at me with brown eyes with... silver rings around the pupils...?

I leapt back in fear, I had heard about this girl, her and her mistress. I had thought that it was just a silly myth. Apparently not.

"I-I'm looking for my brother. I found his car near here and I thought that maybe..."

"Does he look like you?" She asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips. But that's what she looked like. A ghost. Maybe she was, with all the rumours I'd heard, I wouldn't be surprised. I nodded nervously. "Come with me then."

I followed her down a hall with many, many closed doors. They all looked the same to me, except there was one, one door that was different to all the others. It was made from dark oak, and had symbols carved onto it. It had gold knobs - though I wasn't sure if they were real gold or just electroplated. The doors looked beautiful, like they were a barrier for something mystical.

We passed it out and continued to walk down the hall, I lost count of how many doors were actually there. We reached the end of the hall and the girl opened the door. "Go on in," she said in her low voice.

I started to think that maybe it was a trap, that she's lock me into the room. Or maybe she'd hit me on the head with a frying pan. I didn't like either of those ideas.

I stepped into the room hesitantly, but all those thoughts were forgotten when I spotted Kyle behind bars. I ran to him, clutching the bars, and kneeling down. Kyle seemed to be sleeping, but that could just be an illusion...

"Kyle!" I yelled. "Kyle! Wake up!" But he didn't stir.

"What are they doing in my house!" I heard a shrill voice screech. I turned around to face an small, angry girl looking at me. The girl who had led me here and stepped away. This girl also had silver rings in her eyes.

"You have my brother ma'am," I said, feeling as if I should address her with a title. "I'll happily take him and leave if that is what you wish."

"You will not," she growled, glaring at me. "He is my prisoner. He will not be moved unless someone takes his place."

"Then I will," I said desperately, offering up myself. She stared at me disbelievingly.

"What?" She asked startled.

"I'll take his place."

. . .

The girl introduced herself as Wanda, and I got no other information than that. She told the girl, Sunny, to take me to the guest bedroom, and that was that. Sunny promised that my brother would be returned to the village without any harm done to him.

Now I was lying on my bed in the massive room, and wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into.

. . .

Days passed by and I occupied myself by wandering around the massive building. I explored the building, and somehow never ran into Wanda - it was like she was avoiding me. For some odd reason, that bothered me. I didn't want her to go out of her way to avoid me.

Even more days passed by, and I still hadn't seen Wanda, until one day, she stepped into my room. I looked up from the book that Sunny had given me - the only one I had, and this was about my tenth time reading it.

She sat down in a chair halfway across the room, and smiled weakly at me.

"Hello," I said, closing the book and looking up at her.

"Hi," she replied awkwardly.

"Did you want me for something?" I asked.

"No, no, I just... I just thought that if you are going to stay here and be my guest that... we might as well get to know each other." She answered. Guest, I scoffed in my head, more like prisoner.

"Uh yeah, sure, that would be cool."

And for the next week we would talk all evening and into the night. Somehow we had an understanding of each other. It was weird. But I enjoyed those conversations, and it wasn't because I was bored, it was because... well, Wanda had a truly beautiful soul, even I could see that.

Suddenly I didn't mind being here so much.

. . .

"I understand that you like reading." Wanda said one day, as we were sitting across the table from each other. She had recently started to join me for dinner. Or I join her, I really wasn't all that sure.

"Uh yeah," I nodded as Sunny took away our plates. "I do."

"Well," she cleared her throat, going slightly red. "I may have something that you might like then."

She stood up, and I followed her. She stopped outside a door that I hadn't explored because it was off limits. There were only three rooms in the whole house off limits. Sunny's room, Wanda's room, and this mysterious room.

Wanda flung the door open after unlocking them, to reveal a massive library. I gasped in surprise. This was like heaven to me.

"You can come in here whenever you like," Wanda told me. "I'll leave it unlocked from now on." And with that she disappeared down the hall, leaving me staring at awe at the massive collection of books.

. . .

The next day, I was in the library reading when Wanda entered. She held a small mirror, the size of her palm, and handed it to me. I looked at her confused.

"It's so you don't get too lonely." She whispered and walked out. I looked at her startled. How was looking at myself in a mirror going to make me less lonely. Should I start talking to myself and calling me a 'pretty polly?' Nevertheless did I look into the mirror and I saw Kyle, in the kitchen, inventing things. I realised what she meant.

I ran into the hall after her, intending to give her a hug and say thank-you, but she was gone.

. . .

One day, when I was looking into the mirror, I realised the Kyle and Jodi were engaged. I had no idea how I hadn't realised before. Apparently their wedding was this weekend, and they were looking at a picture of me, and staring at it sadly. I felt tears fill my eyes.

Wanda entered the room, just as I released my tears.

"Ian, what is wrong?" She asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I just saw my brother and his girlfriend with a picture of me," I confided to her. "They are getting married this Saturday."

Wanda's face grew troubled and she stood up. "I'll let you have some time to yourself then." And she strode out of the room, leaving me feeling worse not better.

. . .

The next day Wanda entered my room, she seemed sad and somehow droopy, like a dead flower. She looked up at me.

"You can go."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You can go, I have kept you here long enough. I was being selfish and thinking only of myself. Go." She whispered, not looking at me.

"But-"

"I said go!" She screamed, and she left the room, leaving Sunny in to escort me out.

. . .

I had been out of Wanda's prison for two weeks now, I had my friends back, my house, my family, my life, but somehow nothing was the same. I felt sad and depressed as if I were missing something.

Wanda.

One night I got up and grabbed my stuff, leaving a note for Kyle and Jodi. I set off into the forest, to try and find my way back to the house.

On my way there I was attacked by wolves. All I felt was pain, and all I heard was growling. When everything seemed to go numb with pain, I thought I heard Wanda's voice. But that was only my imagination. It was typical to hear the voice of the one you loved when you thought you were going to die. And I fell for Wanda somewhere along all the time we spent together.

If you love somebody, let them go. If they truly love you, they'll come back.

I love you Wanda.

. . .

I woke up in a soft bed, my body on fire. Wanda was sitting on a chair pulled up to my bed, and she was asleep. She look so peaceful and beautiful while she slept.

"Thank-you for saving me." I whispered to her. "I love you."

. . .

"Ian," Wanda said when she awoke. "Why did you come back?" It was a week since I had arrived and this was the first time that she had ever asked me that question. And I wasn't ready to tell her yet. She sensed it and didn't press it any further.

"Here," she said. "Let me show you something."

She let me down the hall, and to those unique doors that I saw on my first day here. They were still the same. Dark oak, with gold knobs, and beautiful symbols etched into them. This, I had learned, was Wanda's bedroom.

She opened the doors, and she crossed her massive, beautiful room to open a smaller door. Inside was a small room, and in the middle was a blood red rose.

"One day," Wanda began. "An old lady appeared at my door, begging for shelter. I was raised not to let strangers into the house, so I offered to send her up to the village with some horses and let her find somewhere to stay there. She was a witch. She cursed me and my life depends on this rose." She pointed to the rose that now looked withered. "I don't have much time left Ian, there are only two more petals on the rose."

"No," I whispered, my mouth dry. "There has to be a way to undo the curse!"

She shook her head. "There is one, but it is impossible. A sadistic trick." Wanda looked at the rose again. "There is no way."

"But, but, I love you Wanda, you can't die." I cried, the words slipped out of my mouth. "I don't want you to die." And with that I kissed her, and held her in my arms as I felt her cry. I looked at the rose when I broke away, the last two petals had fallen off.

Wanda started trembling with pain, and she fell to the ground, I heard a crashing in the distance. "Sunny..." Wanda whispered.

"Wanda!" I cried. "Wanda! Don't leave me!" But Wanda had her eyes already closed. Her breathing already stopped. "Wanda!" I screamed.

Someone appeared behind me.

"The curse is broken," she whispered. Behind me was a young lady, looking at Wanda with a smile. "She is free now."

"I don't want her to be free," I sobbed. "I want her to come back with me."

"If you love somebody let them go," the lady answered in a singsong voice. "If they truly love you, they'll come back." And with that she disappeared, and I fell asleep beside Wanda's still warm body.

Please come back Wanda... please...

**A/N: And that was an extremely long chapter that took absolutely forever to write, so sorry about that. And yes, you get to decide whether Wanda came back to Ian or not :D **

**Anyway, if you'd like to request something, review or PM me :) **


End file.
